Social Norms
by LostUmbreon
Summary: Alfred is an alpha that wants society to stop saying being gay is a bad thing. Ivan is an alpha that knows society is cruel and unforgiving. College students shouldn't challenge tradition, not when their future is endangered by doing so. Those that break laws and tradition are rebels that need to be eliminated. College AU OmegaVerse NO Mpreg; Rating to be bumped in later chapters.
1. Fashionably Late

The door swung open easily enough, opening up to a nearly empty room. It had a bunk bed against the wall adjacent to the door, a couch and a small TV, and walking further into the room was a small kitchen with a mini fridge and a countertop. There was a very small dining area with a square table and two chairs by the counter. The room was bright with the sunlight filtering through the window. A young man walked in, lugging in his suitcase behind him. He placed it further in the room before going back out in the hallway to get his boxes and bags, stuffed to the brim with his personal items. The hallway was noisy with the sound of college students chattering loudly and banging on doors to get their new roommate to open the door. After moving all his things into his room, the young man closed the door. It cut the noise dramatically, but the students in the hall could still be heard.

The new college student's name was Alfred Jones. He had straight blond hair that ended just under his ears and there was an obnoxious, gravity defying cowlick atop his head. He had rounded rectangular glasses that sat slightly crooked on his face due to being hit in the face with a dodgeball too many times in high school. He had bright, shining blue eyes, but he was tired and it showed by the slight bags under his eyes. He wasn't an insomniac by any means, he was just super excited about college and spent his nights awake and thinking about the adventures he would have.

Alfred wasn't small, but he wasn't enormous either. He sat at an average 5'9" and had a lean build with some squishiness to his stomach and rear end. He came from America to this university nestled in the outskirts of London, England. Alfred didn't mind being far from his family, he hardly thought of them as family anyway, except for his brother, Matthew. And even then they were only half-brothers. That didn't keep Alfred from loving his brother to death and beating the shit out of the playground bullies. While Matthew was simply a beta, Alfred was an alpha.

To society, your birth status meant everything. Omegas were the stay at home parents whose only purpose was to bear children, though some were permitted to have lower jobs such as janitors or food service employees. Betas rolled either way. Some could bear children and some couldn't, and most betas preferred a partner that was also a beta, though it wasn't uncommon to hear about omegas and betas or alphas and betas. Betas could get jobs without permission from their respective country's government. Betas were allowed to have jobs such as manager or vice president, but most preferred to be teachers or lawyers. Then there were the alphas – they had all the high power position jobs, world leaders, government officials, anything. It was rare for an alpha to do a job like truck delivery, but alphas had that option to do what they wanted with their careers.

Male omegas and female alphas were seen as useless in society, as they couldn't effectively produce children. Sure, both men and women could carry children, but it was just not cultural norm and these people were often shunned by society. Being 'gay' in this society didn't mean a man and a man or a woman and a woman. No. Being gay in this society meant an alpha and an alpha or an omega and an omega. Beta and beta relationships didn't qualify as gay, since betas are the most common group and both genders easily mix with each other and are still capable of having offspring.

Alfred huffed as he began unpacking his things. Society sucked. He was looking forward to a fresh start after that incident in high school… Alfred was the popular alpha that practically everyone loved and the student body drooled over. He was the quarterback on the school's football team and was a star on the basketball court too. The American was a part of the science league and the history club, and once was in the school play. He tried to do all he could, simply because he loved trying new things. His high school career was great, except that he'd never had sex. You were called weird if you'd never had sex by the age of seventeen. Omegas started their heat cycles around thirteen years old, and the alphas would always react to the scent of an omega in heat. Even the gayest alpha has trouble stomping down instinct to fuck a needy omega. Which is why when an omega goes into their heat once a month every month, they stay home from school and work.

But it wasn't the fact he'd never had sex before, it was the fact he was _gay_. There was a huge party on New Year's Eve that involved illegal alcohol consumption and omegas in heat. Lots of omegas in heat. Alfred hadn't even known it was possible for so many to be in heat at the same time, but then again drugs could've been slipped into their drinks. Of course, the party had been intended for a group of classmates but more than half the school ended up showing up (luckily the cops hadn't needed to be called), and naturally everyone was trying to cozy up to Alfred. Alfred had grunted and pushed away the horny teens, not wanting anything to do with them. He'd just shown up so he wouldn't have to hear about 'the totally awesome party he missed' when school was back in session after break. And so far, the party sucked in his mind. Sex and alcohol just wasn't his thing. But then his friend had told him to loosen up and have a few drinks so he complied.

He'd been utterly smashed and couldn't remember a thing the next day (somebody hopefully more sober had managed to drag his drunken ass home that night after the party). Alfred had recovered but when he returned to school it was hell. Everyone was glaring at him or giving him smirks and the girls giggled at him. He had walked on to the cafeteria as usual to get breakfast from the school, and when he sat down in his usual seat; one of the line backs walked past him and dropped a folded piece of paper on his food. Alfred had glared but opened the paper anyway and thank god he hadn't had anything in his mouth at the time or else it'd have been spat out. '_Faggot_.' He'd ignored it and crumbled it up at first but soon the notes and papers came from all angles from all different kinds of people. It wasn't until after there were papers plastered all over his locker that he asked his brother what had happened at the party. Matthew told him he'd willingly made out with several alphas at the party, and shot down omegas and betas that tried. He'd waved his rainbow flag and the school was out to make the rest of his high school career hell. Even the teachers teased him about it.

He growled; glad to have a fresh start in college. He was out either way, because some of the people from his high school had followed him to college and were already telling the other students. Whatever; at least the omegas and betas would know he wasn't interested. And thanks to society being society, groups weren't allowed to be mixed in college dorms. Omegas shared rooms with omegas, betas with betas, and alphas with alphas. Alfred prayed to any god that was listening that his roommate wouldn't be a homophobic asshole.

The college freshman began sifting through his packed belongings to find his iPod and speakers. His thoughts raced at a million miles an hour as he started taking things out. Never one to be horribly organized, Alfred found what he was looking for at the bottom of the box with the bed sheets and blankets and some clothing that had been balled up and stuffed into the box last minute. He found a song that he particularly liked and began to work on putting on the bed sheets on the mattress of the top bunk bed. He glanced down at his watch; it was a little after ten in the morning and his roommate still wasn't present. Not that he minded. The solitude was nice, and if gave him a chance to snag a chair and start sticking glow in the dark stars to the ceiling. He wasn't afraid of the dark, but had a love for outer space and the constellations.

By now it was noon and his roommate _still_ hadn't shown up. Also his stomach was rumbling. The fridge and the cabinets were empty except for some cobwebs, but thankfully Alfred still had his snacks from the flight and the airport. He didn't particularly feel like leaving, in case his roommate arrived while he was out, and besides, his jet lag was starting to catch up. So he flopped down lazily onto the couch with his multitude of tiny potato chip bags and other junk food, just looking out the window as music played in the background.

He didn't know when he'd fallen asleep, but he was awake now and the sky was a red color and somebody was knocking on the door. Alfred got up hastily, and half stumbled to the door, running a hand through his messy hair. He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he opened the door, but he wasn't complaining about what he saw. The alpha man standing there was a few inches taller than he was and had short, light blonde hair that looked almost platinum. Alfred stood there stupidly, mesmerized by odd violet eyes. The taller alpha looked away shyly and spoke softly with a Russian accent, "Err, this _is_ room 1962, right?"

"Uh," Alfred replied dumbly, and mentally hit himself for it. He cleared his throat and grinned, "Yeah! I was wondering if anybody would ever show up! Here let me help you with your stuff." He stepped out into the hall to help his new roommate. The taller alpha remained silent, neither objecting nor accepting Alfred's help but honestly didn't mind. After moving everything into the room and closing the door, Alfred held out his hand, "Alfred F Jones! It's awesome to finally meet you."

"Ivan Braginski," the other alpha replied in a soft tone, but shook Alfred's hand. Alfred swore his entire hand cracked at the bone crushing handshake he received. He winced a little but still grinned and after they let go and Ivan turned to start unpacking a few things, he made a face of pain and flapped his hand in the air to get blood circulating again. "I do apologize for being late. You see I lived in St. Petersburg, Russia and it's a fair distance to Moscow and then the flight here was delayed some odd hours… It probably didn't help that some stupid beta tried to take my stuff and the traffic is pretty bad."

"Yeah, I don't mind. Russia, huh? Pretty cold, pretty snowy…" Alfred trailed off and mentally added '_Pretty homophobic_'.

Ivan nodded and looked around the room, then walked over to the wall switch and flipped the lights on, "I see you've taken to decorating already."

"Heh, yeah, sorry; this place was just so disgustingly lifeless when I came in so I slapped up some posters," Alfred chuckled.

"And glowing stars," Ivan added, observing the ceiling. He looked back down at Alfred and smiled, "So childish."

"It's not childish!" Alfred sputtered defensively, "I know stuff! Like that's Ursa Major and there's Ursa Minor and that's Orion and those two are-"

"Sagittarius and Cancer," Ivan finished. Alfred blinked at him. Ivan just continued to smile, "I'm impressed, but you know Sagittarius is in the wrong place, right?"

Alfred pouted a little, "I didn't have enough stars to do anything else close to the others so I picked Sagittarius. Besides, it's a cool sign."

Ivan only chuckled and looked around at the various posters Alfred stuck to the walls. Most of them were of bands or some really cool artwork, and fair amounts were related to fandoms Alfred was in. The American noticed Ivan's gaze linger on a cheesy rainbow poster with the words 'Keep calm and support gays'. If Ivan had something to say about it, he kept it to himself. The poster itself wasn't huge, just an average sheet of paper size. If Ivan was against gays, it probably wasn't good that Alfred had put up a little circular magnet on the mini fridge that said 'Got pride?' with the rainbow flag under it.

It would be great if Ivan didn't care or even supported gay rights, but Alfred just might die if Ivan turned out gay. He was nice to look at. Alfred found himself watching the Russian alpha's movements and mentally slapped himself, awkwardly clearing his throat, "So is this your first year of college?"

"_Nyet_," Ivan shook his head, "I finished two years in Russia and transferred here. I have some…odd family members I needed to get away from."

"So, uh, that makes you how old?" Alfred asked curiously, "And what's your major?"

"That makes me a 20 year old majoring in astronomy," Ivan chuckled at the younger's curiosity, "And what about you?"

"19 year old majoring in…something, I kind of forgot. I'm here for a lot, to be honest; being an astronaut is totally what I'm aiming for!" Alfred replied enthusiastically.

"I'm surprised, you seem much younger," Ivan blinked before returning to his suitcases and taking out neatly rolled bed sheets.

Alfred grunted and walked over to the couch, flopping down onto it again, "Yeah well I failed 6th grade and my 8th grade teacher was a douche and held me back."

"How do you fail 6th grade?" Ivan snorted, "Too distracted by omegas going through puberty?"

Alfred shuddered a little, "No. I don't really like omegas…or betas. Not in that way at least…"

"Shame; they were talking about you in the lobby," Ivan sighed.

Alfred groaned and turned over onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow and wincing as his glasses pressed against his face uncomfortably. "I don't want to attract them," he whined into the pillow, not even caring he was basically telling the other alpha he was gay. Ivan was stupid if he hadn't figured it out by now anyway.

"I wish you the best of luck then. By the way they were talking, it seems as if you will be having very hard time getting from place to place without a flock trailing after you," the Russian chuckled, quite amused at Alfred's openness. He himself didn't particularly care. Although the Russian government was very strict about no homosexual relationships, the citizens always found a way to stay under the radar if they really wanted to. He'd had his fair share of sex already too. Not necessarily mating, just rather casual (often drunken) sex. There was a difference; sex was casual and expected, but mating (that is, knotting inside the other) was a much deeper topic in itself. It was sort of like marriage. Marriage bonded the soul and mating bonded the body. And more often than not with omegas, matting resulted in pregnancy.

Needless to say, Ivan had fucked around with a few alphas, but not many. He found Alfred's pouting and reluctance to be oddly cute. To go from such a loud, bright personality to a shy, subdued personality wasn't very common in alphas. Perhaps Alfred was a lower classed alpha? Or maybe Alfred just had many beta and omega friends in his childhood? Ivan was sure he'd figure it out in due time; after all, they had a year to figure each other out.

"What's up with the scarf?" Alfred's words brought Ivan back from his thoughts.

Out of reflex upon its mention, Ivan touched the end of it before replying, "My older sister made it for me when my parents divorced. It was only a few years after our little sister was born…when they divorced I mean."

"Oh," Alfred had gotten up, "Sorry…"

"It's an honest question. It is warm here, after all," Ivan replied pulling the pillow case over his pillow and fluffing it before tossing it back onto the bed. "I hope you do not mind, but I am tired and wanting to sleep."

Alfred just smiled, "Of course, I understand. I'll just figure out how the shower works and take one of those before I hit the hay myself. Its orientation week so there's no classes for a few days. If you're sleeping by the time I'm done, then good night." The American alpha pulled out some night clothes from his suitcase then walked to the door that lead to the bathroom.

Ivan waited for the door to close the sound of water running to get changed. He removed his scarf, folding it neatly a few times before laying it over the headboard of the bed. Ivan turned off the lights, leaving Alfred to stumble about in the dim light of a nightlight when he came out from the bathroom. He got under the sheets and turned so he was facing the wall.

He felt a bit bad for Alfred. It wasn't very easy being bent no matter what country you were from. A few social norms were not limited by the borders of countries. Alphas were expected to take on a mate and have children, as omegas were expected to bear many children. Ivan would have preferred to settle down with a nice beta or omega, though if he ended up with an alpha, then fine. Ivan wondered why Alfred was gay. Probably just born that way but if there was something else like not wanting children, that'd be nice to know…

* * *

><p>AN: Hello all! Alex is back with another story, this time Omegaverse! Alpha!Alfred X Alpha!Ivan. Side AlfredXIvanXToris. Human names used. Gayness and porn in later chapters. Bad language. NO MPREG. NOPE. I'M SERIOUS. Essentially society being a dick as usual and struggling with sexuality. No, not "oh I'm gay I must hide it and become normal", more of "I'm gay why is it a bad thing to everybody?".

Dedicated to KuroAshes right here on FFN

Reviews are much appreciated! Until next time!

Love, Alex


	2. Bad Touches and Naked Roommates

"Since when does Alfred F. Jones hang out with betas?" Ivan scoffed, turning a page of his textbook. It had been a near two months by now and that was long enough for Ivan to know that Alfred did not hang around betas and omegas simply because practically all of them wanted something from him. To a degree, Ivan admired that Alfred didn't accept that from others, but it worried him that others would view him as being a typical traditional alpha that was too good for anyone and everyone.

"I'm telling you, he's pretty cute and he isn't trying to get laid," Alfred told Ivan, planting his hands on the table across from Ivan. When Ivan didn't look up, Alfred knocked a few of Ivan's books to the floor and still looking at Ivan, unsympathetically said, "Oops."

Ivan sighed and looked up at Alfred. Such a spoiled little brat he could be at times… "I don't know how you want me to respond to you getting a new friend."

"You asked first," Alfred frowned and straightened up, crossing his arms.

"Fine," Ivan growled softly, "Then tell me about this 'cute beta who isn't looking to get laid'."

"Forget it," Alfred grumbled and turned to walk off, "You don't seem to want to talk anyway. I'll be back in the room by 2."

The Russian alpha rubbed his head. Alfred was more than annoying at times and Ivan couldn't help but to feel that he was spoiled rotten as a child. Ivan looked down at his books on the floor and sighed deeply again, getting out of his chair to retrieve them. When he stacked them back up on the table, he returned to taking notes from his current textbook. He was sitting in the school's rather large dining area. There were different food venues in the large building and hundreds of tables and chairs that made a sea of light blue and white across the dining area – dare he call it a cafeteria. The noise was moderate but not roaring loud like in secondary school and made for nice background noise while Ivan worked.

Boisterous laughs from a few tables over startled Ivan, making him draw a huge line across his paper. He frowned and glared at the paper and pencil as if it was their fault then looked up at the group creating such obnoxious sounds. There were three of them; when Ivan focused and got a good whiff of their scent, he came to the conclusion that all three were betas and one of them was rather sexually active. He tried to figure out more, straining to hear their voices above the chatter of the other students in the dining hall. The long, wavy haired blond beta with blue eyes and slight stubble was distinctly French, and Ivan figured he was the one having ridiculous amounts of sex. The next one Ivan chose to analyze was a brown haired, green eyed man. This beta was cheerful and constantly smiling, as if everything they were discussing was funny. There was possibly a trace of omega scent clinging to him, but from such a distance it was hard to tell. The man's tan skin and soft accent of his r's had Ivan labeling him as Spanish, possibly Italian.

And then there was that albino. At least Ivan assumed him to be. He had pale skin and ruby eyes, along with snowy white hair. While his brunet companion sat happily in direct sunlight filtering in through the windows, the white haired beta preferred the shadows. It was the accent that was a dead giveaway; he was German. East German specifically if Ivan remembered correctly. The trio continued talking loudly about their successes in getting laid (apparently they were in some sort of competition with each other) and the French beta motioned over to Ivan. The other two turned around to look at the alpha and he scowled at them before looking back down at his paper and erasing the dark line the trio had caused him to make.

He tuned the trio out and went back to reading his textbook, trying to find where he last left off. A few sentences into his textbook, he felt the presence of three betas around him. Sure enough, when he looked up it was the three betas he'd been watching earlier. Decided to be polite, Ivan gave a sigh and set his pencil down, "Can I help you three?"

"Sure can!" The German grinned in an annoying way. Ivan felt his eye twitch. The beta continued, "The name's Gilbert Beilschmidt; upper level beta and damn proud of it! This is my friend Francis," he motioned to the blond.

Francis nodded and smiled, holding out a hand to Ivan. He only spoke after the alpha shook his hand, "Francis Bonnefoy, mid-level beta. It is wonderful to meet you!"

The brunet went last, still with that wide grin on his face. "Mid-level beta Antonio Carriedo of Spain," he introduced himself.

Ivan grunted a little. Well, if introductions were in order… "You can call me Ivan. Upper level alpha…and please stay out of my personal space…"

"Sorry," Francis mumbled and offered an apologetic smile. The beta had leaned in closer to him during his introduction. Had Ivan not been told he was a mid-level beta, he would've assumed Francis was a low level beta. "You smell good, that's all," the Frenchman explained briefly.

Ivan growled. He wasn't afraid of being sexually assaulted by these three – alphas were gifted with natural strength and he wasn't afraid to resort to it if he needed to. Gilbert sighed wistfully, "Your roommate smells delicious too…"

"Beg pardon?" Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me. That roommate of yours smells fucking delicious. I'd give him a nice hard fuck," Gilbert grinned. The trio had seated themselves by Ivan now.

"He's an upper leveled alpha," Ivan told Gilbert, a bit defensive of the American.

"Nothing bondage could never solve!" The German cackled. "Ah, you understand. Don't you think he'd look good striped down naked and in cuffs with a nice black, leather collar around his neck and a gag to keep him silent? Mmm…I think he'd need a tail dildo to match…"

Ivan shut his textbook and gathered his things hastily, shoving them into his backpack, "I am not wanting to hear your fantasies!"

"Come on," Gilbert prodded, snatching a textbook out of Ivan's reach; "You've seen him nude haven't you?"

"I most certainly have not!" Ivan sputtered, a light blush coming to his cheeks just thinking of the sheer embarrassment that would come from seeing the American naked. But that was enough to get his mind going and wondering things like how well endowed Alfred was and how muscled his upper body was- No! He was not going to start having those types of thoughts.

"Shy?" Antonio asked with a smile.

"I'm not gay!" Ivan snapped and swiped his book from Gilbert. He turned and left quickly, "It was nice meeting you all, but I think I'll be going back to my dorm now, thank you."

The trio didn't seem too keen on letting him leave. They got up at the same time and pursued Ivan. Francis came to Ivan's left and Gilbert on his right, leaving Antonio to trail behind the tall alpha. After antagonized Ivan all the way back to the alpha dorms, Francis came around to block Ivan's entrance into the building's lobby. "You know you're lucky to be sharing a room with such a popular alpha. He attracts all the social classes. Rumor says he's got a great ass and a thick, long co-"

Ivan cut him off, "Again. I do not care. Kindly get out of my way." He shoved past the beta and into the alpha dorm building.

After the door closed, Francis sighed, "Shame."

"He wouldn't have been a bad fuck either," Gilbert crossed his arms.

"_Si_, he's probably a pretty big one," Antonio agreed softly. The Spaniard jumped when Francis gave his rear a slap.

"You always have us, you know," Francis chirped.

Gilbert grinned and came around to Antonio's other side, giving the brunet beta's ass a generous squeeze, leaving his hand there. Antonio just gave a smile and a god natured sigh, "You two are-"

"We're insatiable," Gilbert nodded.

Francis chuckled, "We know."

Upstairs, Ivan was struggling to find his room key. Those damn bastards… He'd have to be certain to keep out of their way or else he'd probably end up strangling them; especially that German…he irritated Ivan terribly much. The only one Ivan could probably tolerate for a long duration of time was Antonio. He spared his watch a glance and found that it was only half an hour past noon. Finally locating his room key at the bottom of his backpack, he unlocked the door and walked in, dropping his bag by the door and shutting the door. A nap was sounding good right about now.

Just as Ivan was passing the bathroom door to his bed, Alfred walked out and the two ran into each other. It would have been an understatement to say it was a little bump, because the two fell to the floor. Ivan hissed in slight pain, "Alfred, dammit, you said you wouldn't be home for another-" The Russian stopped mid-sentence and stared at Alfred. "Alfred…why are you naked?"

"I was taking a shower!" Alfred scrambled backwards and covered his lower regions with his hands, "A better question is why the fuck are you staring?!"

Ivan averted his gaze immediately, turning his head away and closing his eyes and he stumbled to his feet, "No! Why are you back so early and why are you naked? Dammit answer my question!" Both alphas faces were bright red by now and both were thoroughly embarrassed.

"Toris was introducing me to his friends and one of them was an omega that happened to start his heat prematurely today! And I was taking a shower!" Alfred replied as he got up and edged around Ivan to get some clothes.

"Do you always walk around naked after you've showered?" Ivan groaned uncomfortably.

"No. I don't. I just happened to be in a rush and forgot to bring clothes in with me," Alfred replied, tugging on his boxers and a shirt, "You can look again."

The Russian alpha opened his eyes and sat up, glaring at the wall, "This is so awkward now…"

"Well if you were anybody else I'd suggest a way to clear up this awkward air but you're you so I won't suggest anything," the younger huffed as he pulled some pants on, still blushing.

"I take offense to that. And by the way, you still smell like an omega in heat," Ivan commented.

"Not my fault," Alfred pointed out, "Is it bothering you?"

"It is, thank you for asking," Ivan huffed softly.

"Well if you need to take care of your problem, then the bathroom is all yours," Alfred snarled and hopped up onto his bed, turning his back to Ivan.

He didn't really have one of those types of problems, but the comment threw Ivan off a little nonetheless. No, his problem was currently his day. He met quite a troublesome trio and ran into his stark naked roommate. And right after saying he'd never seen Alfred naked too… Still, that didn't change anything. He was NOT attracted to Alfred and he had no intentions to do so. Of course, it would be quite a curious thing if they ever came around to fucking each other. They were both upper level alphas after all… Ivan pushed the thought away with a frown and just lay down on the couch to stare up at the ceiling and meditate.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is literally just barely a little less than half of the last chapter...shit. Sorry, I'll try to make it up to everyone next chapter . I have a lot going on in my life so to be honest, I have no idea when the next update/chapter will be. I've seriously had this idea for Alfred to walk out of the bathroom naked and run into Ivan since before I even started writing this fic. I also wrote this instead of working on my already late essay...that SpongeBob episode comes to mind...

Not sure what I want to do, tbh! I know next chapter will be introducing the Baltics but otherwise I really have no idea. I only have a general idea where I want the story to progress but no idea how to get there. RusAme smut needs to happen but it is entirely too soon for that; there needs to be a plot and at least SOME momentum before they start screwing each other's brains out, yeah?

Reviews and favorites are love, so until next time!  
>Love, Alex<p> 


End file.
